Jack and Kimiko JK for short
by pixiechick.ch
Summary: An adorable one-shot fic for Jack and Kimiko, although fate is twisted around these two lovers to make sure that they never end up together. Not in any universe.


Jack was waiting at the temple entrance, waiting to make his move. He was going to try and steal from the vault again, but he was going to do it a little differently this time. He had waited for all the dragons to be out on a wu hunt, so that he would have less trouble sneaking in. Wuya was over at Chase's, so he didn't have her yelling at him as though he were an idiot. He wasn't an idiot, but he had never gotten to prove that since all he ever did was follow orders.

"Munchurian musca." He said softly, so that he could turn himself into a fly. He flew on to the temple grounds, and flew over to the familiar building that the monks called the 'meditation hall,' that he knew to be the location of the vault in which they kept their shen gong wu. Jack traveled inside, and waited until he was sure the coast was clear. He then turned back into a human, and opened the vault. He went down inside, and grabbed the wu he thought might be useful to him in future evil plans. He grabbed the changing chopsticks, the reversing mirror, and the ying-yang yo-yo. He also grabbed the third arm sash, the fist of tebbi-gong, and the shard of lightning. He had enjoyed using that wu, and figured that it would come in handy sometime. And since the monks never used it, they probably wouldn't notice it was gone. He finally got to the one wu he had really wanted to take back. The monkey staff. It was his favorite wu, and if he took it, the monks would know it was him, but he wanted it back so badly he could taste it. He left it though, so that they would think it was Katnappe or someone else. He didn't want them knowing it was him.

"changing chopsticks." Jack whispered the name to shrink all the other shen gong wu, so that it would be easier to carry as a fly.

"Jack Spicer!" Jack turned to see none other than Kimiko in the doorway. Apparently she had been left behind. Jack took a closer look, and realized that she had a cast on her leg, and she dropped her crutches. She had been injured.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked before he even realized that he shouldn't be concerned for her. But it was too late, and he had paused for too long to make a joke.

"I… I tried to go to a showdown alone a few days ago, and Chase beat me. He was a lot rougher than usual… Why do you care?" She had answered without realizing that she shouldn't be indulging the enemy, but she was angry now, wondering if Jack thought he could beat her because she was injured.

"I… I was just curious. It's not every day I see one of you monks actually injured."

"Well, fine. I guess that's good enough, but what are you doing here? You haven't been to any showdowns in a while."

"Well, you have to have wu to go to a showdown, don't you?" Jack just realized that he basically told her what he was doing. And he didn't really care. "The only one I had was the munchurian musca, and that's only good for spying, and air lifts without you guys noticing, but I guess that's out of the question now…"

Kimiko was sort of dumbstruck. She didn't know why he was telling her his plans, and it bothered her that he was so calm. Like he had something up his sleeve or something.

"What's your game Spicer?"

"I just told you. I was stealing your wu. Well, some of it anyway. Just the ones you guys don't use that often."

"Put them back or else!"

"Why would I do that?" Jack said this jokingly, which shocked Kimiko. She wondered how he could joke like that. Was he mocking her?

"Listen Spicer, if you don't put that stuff back right now-"

"You'll kick my butt, and I'll be the guy that got beat up by a crippled girl. I know how this would go down if we fought, but I think I have a solution to that problem. MUNCHURIAN MUSCA!" Jack turned into a fly, and started flying away with his newly stolen wu, While Kimiko watched in horror. Jack had been studying her, waiting to make his move until he was sure that she wouldn't be able to chase him. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to get away without getting hurt.

Jack flew up to the top of the temple, and waited to watch Kimiko grab her crutches and hobble off to get master Fung. She didn't waste much time. He knew that all the other monks at the temple would be on him soon, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Kimiko in that position. If anyone else came, she would be pretty much powerless to stop them. In fact he probably could have taken her in that fight, but he didn't want to sully her reputation.

Jack flew back to his lab, and found the old Chameleon bot, and set it to Kimiko's setting. He then put the bot in his go-kart with him and drove it over to the temple. He only brought one wu back with him, the changing chopsticks. He wasn't entirely sure what his plan was, but he didn't want to leave Kimiko alone. He left the go-kart just outside the temple wall, and brought in the Kimi-bot. He looked around him, realizing that he was surrounded by monks that were older and wiser than the dragons, but were also less fierce. But still, fifty at a time would be hard to beat- for him. "I come in peace?"

The monks all immediately started to attack him, and his Kimi-bot fought them all off. He didn't want to hurt them, but he also didn't want to get his ass kicked. After a few seconds, the older monks had all been beaten, and were all laying in different positions around the temple grounds. Most of them were unconscious. Master Fung walked around the corner with a very grave expression on his face. Like he was looking forward to doing something else, but couldn't do that because Jack had shown up. Kimiko hobbled out behind him.

"Hi there." The Kimi-bot obviously could not read a room. Jack would have to work on that, and make the bot more like the actual Kimiko. He could never get the personality exactly right.

"What are you doing here Jack?" The real Kimiko looked and sounded pissed. Like she was worried that he wanted to add insult to injury.

"I just… I wanted to make a peace offering. So I brought the Kimi-bot to sort of guard the temple…" Jack realized how stupid he must sound, and how bad it looked that he was trying to help the enemy, but he also noticed the expression change on master Fungs face. Like he knew what Jack was trying to do, and he was shocked that it was happening. Kimikos own expression was more pissed than ever. He was sure that if she had not been on crutches, he would be dead.

"We don't need your-"

"Thank you Jack, for the gift. Bring it inside, Kimiko, I would like for you to go and practice that new technique I was teaching you." Master Fung walked around the corner, and Kimiko reluctantly turned to go to the meditation hall. Jack himself followed Master Fung to the conference room.

"Are you sure she should be practicing in her condition?" Jack was worried about her, and he could read Master Fungs face, and it told him that Fung already knew. So there was no point in hiding it.

"She will be fine. It is a technique that only exercises the mind."

"Oh."

"Why are you here Jack?"

"I… I was worried. I could steal wu that easily, surely there would be others trying to get in. I wanted to make sure that Kimi… You guys would be ok."

"So you have fallen for Kimiko then." Master Fung already knew, he just wanted to confirm it. And find out Jacks plan. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jack was shocked to say the least, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out, and it might as well have been him. "I don't know. I honestly don't. Being good isn't my forte, and she would never date a bad guy. So for now, nothing. But I can't just let her be hurt like that. I will not stand for it. Chase is going to pay… I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. I can't do that. I need to make a plan, and get out there as soon as possible. I know it's a wu mine-field out there today, so Chase might show up to a few of the showdowns." Jack couldn't help but start plotting out loud, but Master Fung would not hear of it.

"Jack, you must calm yourself. I don't mean to be hurtful with these words, but you have no skill with which to beat him. And your plans rarely work."

"No, Wuyas plans rarely work. My plans work all the time. I only mess up when Wuya is in charge, but this time is different. I'm in charge, and I do have skill. I just haven't used it. Because I've been following orders. I've been following orders this whole time, not making the plans. Not taking charge, just following orders."

"Jack, you must stay calm." Jack was calm, but he didn't seem like it. He was going through every possible action and reaction. He hadn't had the chance to use his mind like that in a while. Ever since Wuya came into play, he had been playing the role of the henchman. But now it was his turn.

"With all due respect sir, I am calm." Jack finished his thought process less than a second after Master Fung had said that, and he truly seemed calm now. He was ready to go face Chase, but he knew he needed to do something first. Find out if Kimiko would want that. If she wanted Chase to pay at her hand, or at his, he had the plan for either one. "I just need to talk to Kimiko for a moment. I have to ask her something."

"What do you need to ask her?" Master Fung was suspicious. After all, Jack had just stolen from them earlier that day, and he was still evil after all. Even if he was in love with one of the monks, he was still evil, and should be treated as if he were dangerous. Master Fung had just seen a small part of his true power, and he realized that Jack would only become stronger. Jack could even become deadly.

"I need to ask her what she wants me to do." _So he wants to know if she would want him to do that, or if she would rather do it herself. He should know that already. _Master Fung was still uncertain of whether he should trust Jack or not, but this seemed semi-harmless.

"Alright. She should still be in the meditation hall practicing, be careful of how you approach her. Her ego is hurt, and she may decide to take out her anger on you."

"I know, but I still need to know what she wants. I know she will probably want to do it herself, but I need to know for certain."

"Alright then, go and ask."

Jack walked into the meditation hall, about to ask Kimiko what she wanted, and saw that she was sitting in front of a candle. She seemed to be silently making the flame grow brighter, and then diminishing it with the movement of her hands. Controlling her element in a completely different way than usual, but it was more graceful now. He watched as she took a little of the flame from the candle and kept it alight in the air, and moved it around, and shaped it into different things. She seemed to be concentrating very hard on this. It must not have been easy to do, without focus. He waited a few minutes, watching her work on this skill, and watching it gradually get easier as she programed the movements into her mind, concentrating on the flame and only the flame. He knew that she would want Chase to pay at her hands, and he knew that if she mastered this technique, it would be much easier for her to make him pay, without even having to really move.

Blackness and confusion ensues in Jack's mind.

"Jack! Wake up! It's time for school, and you are gonna be late! Mr. Young will be angry if you don't go quickly!" Jacks mother screamed up the stairs at her half-awake son.

"Damn, it was just starting to get good. I wonder where all that crap came from though… I suppose if I was evil and had an evil hero, Mr. Young would be the most evil person on the planet, but him being cool?"

Jack got dressed in a black undershirt with a red button-up and a black tie, over black jeans and combat boots and slicked his hair back. "As if I would ever be that lame little loser though. I mean really, what the hell? Was I in an alternate universe or something? Like there would ever be a reality that Kimiko would hang with those losers anyway. She's just like all the other cheer leaders. Dumb, and stupid. But she is prettier…" Jack slipped off into a dreamlike state for a second, day dreaming about what it would be like to date a cheer leader.


End file.
